She's A Part Of Us Now
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Cal tells Ethan about their real mum. When Cal and Ethan go to visit her, Ethan wants answers as to why the boys were given up young.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all,**

 **I wasn't going to do another story till after Christmas but I did just have another big brainstorm after the recent episode, this is what I think would of happened if Cal told Ethan about their birth mother when they were in the pub. May only be a short story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Cal felt a sense of relief when Shelle, the care assistant said that his birth mother had two sons. He was glad Ethan was still his brother. Cal sat in the pub with tears down his face as Ethan walked in to meet him.

"Hey, ah thank you. How was your day?" Ethan asked as he accepted his drink. Cal looked at him.

"Not the best." Cal looked down.

"Last minute Christmas shopping for you?" Ethan smirked, Cal continued to frown.

"Ethan." Cal couldn't talk without feeling the need to cry. Ethan picked up on this.

"You all right?" Ethan's smile went. Cal didn't answer so Ethan guessed. "Matilda? Gets me as well." Ethan whispered as he stroked his brothers shoulder in comfort. "Here's to her, Caleb." Ethan lifted his glass. Cal almost gave up talking but he had to get it out.

"Ethan, come with me." Cal downed his drink then went to leave the pub, Ethan did the same and followed Cal outside.

"What's wrong?" Ethan shuddered at the cold air. Cal didn't answer. "Cal you haven't been yourself late-" Ethan was cut off by Cal's outburst.

"We're adopted Ethan." Cal said with his eyes shut, Ethan didn't respond he just showed a confused reaction. "We're adopted." Cal repeated. Ethan didn't say anything, he turned away from Cal with his mouth open in shock.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Ethan stuttered. "So we're not...?" Ethan dreaded this answer.

"Oh no! We are still brothers but our mum wasn't our real mum, this other woman is. I met her, Charlie helped me find her." Cal explained. Ethan was still gobsmacked.

"You met her without telling me? Why?" Ethan wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling.

"Because I wanted to be sure. I wanted all the answers before telling you. She's ill, Ethan" Cal sighed. Ethan blankly stared at him. "Come on Ethan, say something."

"I don't know whether to hit you or thank you." Ethan frowned, Cal looked at him, trying not to smirk because of the situation. "Where does she live?" Ethan whispered.

"What?" Cal asked.

"Where does...our mother live?" Ethan felt weird saying it. Cal pulled out an address and gave to Ethan. He read it then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Cal followed Ethan and stood in front of him.

"Where do you think? I'm going to meet her. I want answers myself and she probably needs us!" Ethan suddenly felt anger. He pushed pass Cal but Cal jumped back in front of him.

"You can't." Cal restrained Ethan by the shoulders.

"Why not?" Ethan got more angered.

"Because...because...because..." Cal couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Ethan grew impatient.

"Because of what, Cal?!" Ethan almost shouted.

"Because she has HUNTINGTON'S!" Cal panted after he yelled. Ethan stood shocked.

"Wh-what?" Ethan stuttered.

"Our mum has Huntington's disease, which means either me or you will have it." Cal sighed. Ethan scoffed.

"Another thing you hid from me." Ethan walked off. Cal had no option but to follow him.

 **Just a quick chapter to get started. I'll hopefully update tomorrow. See you then! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan and Cal stood outside their birth mother's, Emily Groom's house. Ethan continued to stare at the house. Cal looked at him.

"You don't have to do this, not if you don't want to." Cal continued to look at Ethan.

"No. I need to do this." Ethan tried to take this in. "I remember being here Cal. I don't know why. It all seems familiar." Ethan sighed.

"I felt the same way when I came here." Cal also sighed. "You ready?" He waited for his younger brother to give him the nod as they walked to the door where Cal knocked gently. The door opened to reveal Emily's care assistant.

"Cal/Steven." Shelle beamed.

"Hey Shelle, this is-" Cal was cut off.

"Michael!" Shelle assumed. "You look as handsome as your brother." Shelle looked at Ethan, who was confused.

"I'm sorry, you're talking to me?" Ethan asked politely. Cal forgot to tell him about their real names.

"Yes. Please come in! It's freezing out here." Shelle smiled as she welcomed the boys in. They thanked her as they walked past her. Shelle walked into the living room. "Emily. Guess who's here?!" She beamed excitedly.

"Is it...Steven?!" Emily asked excitedly. Ethan took in her voice, Cal watched him in worry.

"You okay?" Cal asked as he stood behind Ethan. Ethan turned around.

"Yes I'm fine." Ethan lied, he was in so much shock just by hearing her voice.

"Steven!" Emily called. "Oh whoops...I mean...Cal! Come here...darling." Ethan stared at Cal who shrugged his shoulders then walked into the living room.

"Hello...Emily." Ethan listened to Cal's hesitant voice. Calling her Emily? This was their real mother. Weird.

"How...are...you? I'm glad...you came...back." Emily fidgeted.

"I'm fine, there's someone I want you to meet." Cal smiled. He turned his head towards the doorway, waiting for Ethan to enter when he finally does. "This is your other son, Michael."

"Michael. Do..you have...different name...as well?" Emily hiccuped a giggle.

"Erm...its Ethan." Ethan replied bluntly. Cal stared him, looking a little cross. Emily continued to stare at Ethan. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Ethan turned around and walked out of the house. Emily's smile went and became sad.

"Ethan!" Cal called after him then looked back at Emily. "I'm sorry." Cal frowned before going after Ethan. He ran outside in the dark, it was hard to see where Ethan was till he heard heavy, fast breathing, he followed the sound. "Ethan!" Cal called as he saw him pacing, arms crossed whilst biting a nail. "Ethan! Talk to me." Cal gripped Ethan's shoulders.

"I can't...I can't..." Ethan tried to talk.

"Right Ethan, look at me. I was nervous too but once you meet her properly, you'll find that...she did what she had to do." Cal realised that it wasn't all of Emily's fault.

"She didn't think to mention about...the illness?" Ethan panted.

"Trust me, I felt the same. But if you come into the house, you will get answers. I promise." Cal looked into Ethan's eyes.

"I can't do it Cal. I thought I could. But I can't." Ethan looked down, almost ashamed.

"We will get though this together, Ethan. But we need to talk to her. You need to know why, I can't explain it to you. She needs to tell you, you should listen to her side. It absolutely hurt her when she gave us up." Cal tried to persuade Ethan.

Ethan hesitated, he got out of Cal's grip and ran a hand through his hair in anxiety. Cal watched in hope that Ethan would give in. Ethan looked around, mumbling words then looked back at Cal, Ethan sighed then nodded consent. Cal smiled and walked back to house as Ethan followed.

 **This isn't the end, I want to fit one or two more chapters in I think. Thank you so far for the reviews, favourites and follows : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all!**

 **Things got a bit hectic after I posted the last chapter with Christmas and work etc, didn't have a lot of time. Hope you all are ready for a happy 2016! I already got my New Years resolution: Be more positive. Hopefully it will work out anyway on with the last chapter.**

Once Emily explained everything about the boys past; Ethan sat on the sofa, looking down at his hands closed hands. Cal stood in the doorway, leaning with his arms and legs crossed. Emily sat in her wheelchair looking in the opposite direction to Ethan and Cal. Complete silence.

"So how long have you been...like this?" Ethan asked Emily, breaking the silence. Emily looked at Ethan.

"Five...years." Emily whimpered. "I'm sorry...you didn't get...any messages...about it." Ethan didn't respond. He was completely speechless. "I understand...if you...want to...leave."

"Ethan-" Cal was cut off when Ethan suddenly spoke.

"Why did she never tell us?" Ethan stood up and looked down at Emily's confused face. "Our adoptive mum, Matilda? Why didn't she tell us we were adopted? Where's our real father?"

"Your real father died...shortly after...you were born." Emily watched Ethan's disappointed face.

"Our father figure was an alcoholic man. Did you know that?" Ethan asked, trying to keep his anger under control. Emily didn't answer. "Did you?" Emily looked away, hiding her tears. "You knew." Ethan shuddered.

"I'm sorry...Michael...Ethan...but I had...no choice." Emily sobbed. "I spoke to Shelle...wondering how...you two were...and if that man...has harmed...my boys with his...ways." Ethan started to listen about Emily's guilts. "I lost contact...with Matilda after your...second birthday...he threatened me." Emily continued to cry.

"How?" Ethan whispered. Cal continued to stand in the doorway, listening deeply.

"He said he would harm you or Cal...if I kept in...contact with Matilda." Emily answered. "I stayed away...for your...protection but...I was still afraid...if he hurt...you." Emily whimpered. Ethan felt bad. Emily was doing what she thought was right at the time.

Ethan walked slowly away from Emily, towards Cal but then turned back around. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"You gave us up to keep us safe?" Ethan asked as he looked up at Emily's sad, wet eyes. Emily nodded. "Thank you." Ethan smiled lightly, he then gently rose and hugged her. Emily hugged him back, sighing with happiness.

"Thank you...Mum."

 **Put my own little twist in the last chapter. That didn't mention their birth father so just a theory.**

 **Thank you all for your follows, favourites and reviews. I love them all!**

 **See you in the next story and Happy New Year!**


End file.
